Peach
Princess Peach is a fictional princess in the Mario universe, who is frequently kidnapped by Bowser. She is the main love interest of Mario, and she appears in most Mario games. Attributes Peach is suspended somewhere between a light and medium hitter. She has plenty of ways to rack up damage on her opponents, but finishing them can be a difficulty. Her side smash has some of her best knockback, particularly her tennis racket. When sweet-spotted, her up smash also has considerable power. Aside from that, her grabs are also great for comboing, but her specials are usually unwieldy. She does possess one of the most versatile projectiles in the game, in the Turnips, and her attacks generally have little lag. Because she can Float, she also has one of the better recoveries in the game. However, this can be a problem in that her floatiness allows her to be easily edge guarded. She is somewhat slow in running speed, and some of her specials (and aspects of her recoveries) leave her vulnerable. She is also one of the lighter characters in the game, so Peach players must be aware of their surroundings. In the Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS / Wii U On September 12th, 2013, Masahiro Sakurai annouced on Miiverse that Peach would be the 15th playable character for Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Changes from Melee to Brawl * Dash attack does two hits * Down Smash has been severely nerfed (less damage + range + knockback) * Turnips disappear when they hit a shield or attack * Larger chance of pulling a Beam Sword, Bob-omb, or Mr. Saturn when Vegetable is used * Aerials have less lag * Aerial movement speed has decreased, no longer in the Top 5 like it was in Melee * Peach Bomber releases a cloud of hearts instead of an explosion (possibly a homage to Super Princess Peach) * Parasol design is from Yoshi's Island DS * Second jump has become much shorter with lesser animations * Peach Bomber covers more distance than in Melee * Similar to the Peach Bomber, her up-tilt now releases a small cloud of hearts instead of a headbutt * Parasol does more horizontal recovery * Parasol and Toad can KO now * Different Voice Actress. (Peach was voiced by Jen Taylor in Melee, while Samantha Kelly voices Peach in Brawl) * New, carefree walk animation. * Updated look from recent appearances * Back Air does two hits if angled correctly * Forward throw has been nerfed * Toad is quicker and lasts longer Role in The Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary single-player mode, Peach and Zelda have two different storylines, depending on which one you save from Petey Piranha. in the SSE]] At the start, she and Zelda are watching a friendly match between Mario and Kirby. After the Halberd appears, she and Peach rush from offstage after the stadium is attacked by the Primid. The player can choose out of the four to fight off the Primids. When the Ancient Minister appears and drops a Subspace bomb, Mario is blasted away by a cannonball when he tries to stop it. Zelda and Peach are captured by Petey Piranha. The player, as Kirby, must save either Peach or Zelda by destroying one of their cages. Storyline 1 If Peach is saved, she joins Kirby as they both escape from the stadium on a Warp Star. They are pursued by the Halberd, and land on top of it. Soon they fall off and reach the ground, fighting along through hordes of Subspace foes. Later on, Kirby leaves Peach behind, and Bowser appears from the sky and turns her into a trophy. The Shadowbugs (that came along with Bowser) make a clone of Peach that proceeds to ambush Mario and Pit with a Dark Cannon. However, Link destroys the Dark Cannon and he and Yoshi fight and defeat her. When the clone is defeated, Mario witnesses her trophy disintegrating into Shadowbugs and, believing it was the real Peach, proceeds to attack both Link and Yoshi with Pit’s help. When they are defeated, Kirby makes a return after Dedede races by and snatches Mario and Pit's trophy. He slices the handle off of the crane and revives Mario and Pit. The heroes Mario, Pit, Yoshi, Link and Kirby chase after Dedede. In his castle lair, Dedede plants a button on Zelda, Luigi and Ness before Bowser attacks and takes Zelda. Once in possession of Zelda, Bowser retreats back to the Halberd where Peach is already a prisoner in trophy form. Storyline 2 If Peach was not saved, Wario appears whilst she is trapped under her wrecked cage. He blasts her with a Dark Cannon and turns her into a trophy, before fleeing the stadium with her. She is later captured by King Dedede when he ambushes Wario and steals his Cargo along with Ness. As he passes Mario and company, Mario spots her on the back of the Cargo, and Link shoots the Cargo, slowing it down so that they can pursue Dedede. King Dedede puts his own Dedede brooch on her, but when Bowser attacks his castle, he finds her trophy and takes it. However, he is pursued by Mario and Pit, and when Pit fires an arrow at Bowser, the Dedede brooch falls off and is found by Kirby. Bowser escapes in the Koopa Clown Car and takes her trophy up to the waiting Halberd. Re-merge *After this point, the storylines are the same, regardless of who was rescued. At a later part of the story, Zelda and Peach are discovered by Lucario, Snake and Meta Knight in cages aboard the Battleship Halberd, stuck in their trophy form. Shadowbug clones of the princesses then fight the trio. After being freed, Snake tells both Zelda and Peach to stay in the room that they were being held captive in. However, Peach and Zelda (as Sheik) strike out on their own to investigate the matter themselves. They make their way to the Halberd's top deck, just as Fox attacks the ship, again in his Arwing. Peach calmly walks in during the fire-fight with her parasol, but when some of the Arwing's blasters nearly hit her, Sheik forces Fox to eject by breaking through the cockpit. As the two begin to fight, Peach stops them by offering them tea, which they both accept. Meta Knight, Snake, and Lucario discover that the Halberd is being piloted by Mr. Game & Watch clones, which Snake knocks out the window and onto the deck below. The clones revert into Shadowbugs, which transform into a boss named Duon. Fortunately, Peach, Sheik, and Fox are joined by Snake and Lucario, along with Falco. When Duon is defeated, the real Mr. Game & Watch's trophy is left behind as the Shadowbugs float away. Fox prepares to blast the trophy, but Peach casually walks over and revives him, scolding him when he awakes. Peach then gives him her parasol as a token of friendship, which fascinates Mr. Game & Watch. Peach is later turned into a trophy by Tabuu. If her trophy is gathered in the Subspace, she is able to assist in the fight against Tabuu. Single Event Matches *'Event 28: Flower Blooms in the Echoes'- Note: All of the leaves on the right flower must turn red in order for the flower to bloom on top. You are free to KO Olimar and complete the event solo. *'Event 34: All-Star Battle Melee'- Select your player and take on the 8 newcomers to Melee at Pokemon Stadium. *'Event 35: The Visitor to Flat Zone'- As Mr. Game & Watch, KO Peach, Toon Link and Jigglypuff on Flat Zone 2. All three opponents have the "Game & Watch" effect on their models. Co-op Events Co-Op Event 11: The Great Remodeling Battle: As Peach and Luigi, earn 300 coins without breaking Luigi's Mansion. Co-Op Event 21: The True All-Star Battle: Select your characters and take on the entire roster on Battlefield. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Dash Attack - Strikes with both arms extended forward, then quickly spreads her arms out. Deals a two-hit combo. Each hit deals 4% damage, racking up to 8% damage if both hits land. * Neutral Attack - Double slap. Deals a two-hit combo. Each slap deals 3% damage, racking up to 6% damage if both hits land. Quick, and good for interrupting combos, and keeping opponents away from you. The first slap has set knockback, so it will never KO, even at 999%. * Forward Tilt - A 180 degree high kick. Can deal up to 14% damage up close, and as low as 10% damage from further away. * Up Tilt - Raises hand up, creating a heart cloud. Very good range. Deals 13% damage. * Down Tilt - A downward hand sweep to the ground. Deals 10% damage. Has good vertical knockback, very large range, and can Meteor Smash opponents hanging on ledge. Peach's highest range move. Smash * Forward Smash - Strikes with either a frying pan, a golf club, or a tennis racket. Damage and knockback vary with each weapon. ** Frying Pan - Deals 18% damage. Vertical Knockback. Lowest range and knockback of the 3 objects. ** Golf Club - Deals 15% damage. Diagonal Knockback. Largest range and the most average knock of the 3 objects. ** Tennis Racket - Deals 12% damage. Horizontal Knockback. Most average range, but the highest knockback of the 3 objects. * Up Smash - Twirls around with arm raised. Can deal up to 17% damage. Powerful vertical knockback, if sweetspotted. The attack is sweetspotted when an opponent is hit into the air with her palm or shoulder. Peach's strongest smash, in terms of knockback. Sweetspotting with the shoulder is very difficult to do, but has the highest KO potential of all of Peach's attacks. * Down Smash - Spins dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. Can deal a four-hit combo (although, landing all four hits is hard to manage, even against heavy characters.) Each hit deals 5% damage, racking up to 20% if all four hits land. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Air - Spins around with arms extended. Deals 13% damage. Decent knockback. Good for edgeguarding. * Forward Air - Strikes with her crown (aka: Crown Slap.) Deals 15% damage. Good knockback, and her most reliable kill move. Good for edgeguarding. * Back Air - Attacks with her buttocks. Quicker than Foward Aerial, but slightly less knockback. It's sourspot has the potential to lock, like certain character's jabs. Deals 14% damage. * Up Air - An upward kick. Deals 13% damage. Good for aerial combos. * Down Air - A series of four downward kicks. Can deal a four-hit combo. First three kicks deal 3% damage each, with the fourth kick dealing 5% damage, racking up to 14% damage if all four kicks land. Fourth kick has weak vertical knockback. An excellent edgeguarding move against opponents who try to return to the stage at a low angle. Also, due to its long duration, is nearly impossible to air dodge out of. Grabs & Throws * Pummel - Stomps on grabbed opponent with high-heels. Deals 2% damage per hit. * Back Throw - Places opponent behind her and bumps him/her away with hips. Deals 11% damage. Decent horizontal knockback. * Forward Throw - Slaps opponent away. Deals 10% damage. Decent knockback, the strongest of Peach's throws, though rarely KOs. * Up Throw - Puts opponent above her, and volleys him/her upward. Despite quick animation, this throw deals two hits. First hit deals 2% damage, while second hit deals 6% damage, racking up to 8% damage in total. * Down Throw - Sits on opponent. Deals 7% damage. Great for chain-grabbing heavy characters and fast-fallers at low percentages. Good for follow-ups. Special Moves Taunts Up: Takes her parasol out and spins it, saying "Sweet". Side: Sings and dances in a taunting manner ("Ring Around the Rosie") while holding her dress, while musical notes float around her. Down: Spins around, winks, points, bends a little and says "Uh-huh!". (Same animation as Melee, but with changed sounds) Costume Gallery Trivia *Peach's counter, Toad, is a great edgeguarding tool against Ike when he is trying to recover with Aether. Due to its long duration, the spores from Toad will hit Ike away far enough to not be able to recover. Marth's, Lucario's, and Ike's counter won't work as it hits the sword part while Ike is still going up making Peach's counter the best one against Aether. *Peach can use upward wind in the Subspace Emissary to great effect. *Peach is one of few characters who speaks in the Subspace Emissary. *According to an interview with Sakurai, Peach's entire character layout (attack configuration, animation schemes, etc.) was one of the most time consuming of all characters (Mostly referring to Melee to Brawl configurations). *Peach's double jump gives more vertical distance in the Subspace Emissary than in other modes. *Peach can jump cancel by pressing the jump button and holding down on the analog stick directly after, which computers take advantage of frequently. *Peach is the only character to possess the float ability, making it very unique to her style. *Peach's float ability is a reference to Super Mario Bros. 2 which she was the only playable character to be able to float. *Peach can perform a split kick. In other games, she is not shown to have flexibility. *Ironically, Peach is 36th of the Japanese Tier List. *In Melee, Peach's 'Daisy Costume' also changed her crown, dress and earrings, however it is only a colour swap in Brawl. External links *Peach's page at Smash Bros DOJO!! *Peach and Kirby Subspace Emissary Video *Peach Character Guide at SWF From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Characters (SSBM)